Stuck with you!
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Sheba and Ivan are stuck on a deserted Island and now they have to learn to deal with eachother but will they last long enough for their friends to find them?
1. Chapter one:

GoldensunSheba: Bored again so I wrote another story  
  
Sheba: On what?  
  
GoldensunSheba: Guess.  
  
Sheba: Me.  
  
GoldensunSheba: yep I own nothing.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter one: Stuck with You!  
  
The ocean roared as everyone sat inside as the rain poured down. There sat Mia, Isaac, Garet and Ivan play Go Fish. The storm kept ragging outside and even Ivan the Jupiter Adept couldn't stop the storm. He yawned.  
  
"Hey Ivan do you have a four?" Garet asked.  
  
"Go fish," it seemed like he had been saying that forever. Ivan felt a push and realized it was just the boat and not Garet.  
  
"Garet do you have a four?" Mia asked.  
  
"Go Fish," Garet said. Mia growled at him and asked him why he had asked Ivan for a four if he didn't have one.  
  
"Because I felt like it." Everyone sighed and Ivan decided to go to bed at last so did everyone else.  
  
It feels so quiet out there now, Ivan thought the rain had stopped and the wave seemed to have stopped too. He went out on the deck to see what was up and he saw that the clouds were still there and so was the lighting but there was no sound. Suddenly he heard a roar of water and he paused.  
  
"A-a tidal wave?" Ivan looked behind him to be sure he was right and he was there was a 15 foot wave heading for the ship. Ivan had no time to think before he knew it everything went black.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Ivan awoke with seaweed in his sandy blond hair, am alive? He thought. He looked around he was on an Island but he didn't know which one.  
  
"Great where am I?" he said aloud.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," said a female voice. Ivan looked up to see a short haired blond girl. He recognized her but from where.  
  
"Who on earth are you?" he asked the little girl who had helped him off the ground. She smiled but didn't answer him.  
  
"Hello I'm Ivan," he said trying to get her to respond to him.  
  
"I knew it!" she grabbed his arm and laughed, "We meant in Tolbi I'm Sheba."  
  
"Really wow I thought you where dead when you fell of the lighthouse," Ivan said.  
  
"Felix saved me he's a real hero you know," Sheba started to daydream, "Anyways how'd you get here?"  
  
"Tidal wave."  
  
"You too I can't believe it," she grumbled, "I want to get back to Felix."  
  
"Yeah," Ivan mumbled a curse at her. He had been on this Island how long and he already hated his company. Why'd it have to be Sheba why couldn't it be Jenna? He thought and sighed.  
  
"You don't like my company!"  
  
"YOU'RE JUPITER ADEPT!"  
  
"A what a what?" Sheba looked at him confused. Ivan grumbled.  
  
"Did you just read my mind?" Ivan asked her sternly.  
  
"Yep and I don't like your company either," she growled. Ivan just knew it was going to be a long time before anyone finds him.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Ivan: Who knew Sheba was so annoying?  
  
Sheba: Take that back!  
  
GoldensunSheba: Now Kids save the fighting for later.  
  
Ivan: Review! 


	2. Chapter two:

GSS: Well look who back again  
  
Sheba: Oh boy  
  
Ivan: Oh great  
  
GSS: I own nothing not even the deserted island.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter two: A shelter  
  
Ivan's Dairy:  
  
Day 1:  
  
I hate being stuck on a deserted island with a crazy girl who won't stop talking about her lover Felix. I wish Felix had let her die then I wouldn't have to listen to her. She does nothing but watch me do all the work, and while I work she goes on like this "Oh Felix this Felix that" I think I am starting to feel sorry for Felix. Well I better get back to work.  
  
~_~_~  
Sheba's Dairy:  
  
Day 1:  
  
I miss Felix and Ivan hasn't said a single word to me after he found out I was a Jupiter Adept, I think he's jealous because Felix gets to have me and he doesn't. I mean who could resist my emerald green eyes. Any ways Ivan is building me a shelter so he can sleep on the grass tonight oh well sucks to be him.  
  
~_~_~  
"Ivan what are you doing?" Sheba asked as Ivan started to chop of tree branches with his sword. Ivan ignored her as usual.  
"Oh Ivan the sword won't cut throw those branches," she said but as she said it the branch came falling down.  
"I won't talk if I were you," Ivan said chopping off another branch.  
"How dare you talk to a princess like that!" Sheba snapped, "I am your Princess you should respect me as much as Felix does."  
"Just because everyone thinks you are a child of the Gods doesn't mean you're a princess!" Ivan yelled at her. At that Sheba crossed her arms and said nothing more.  
~-~-~  
  
"Ivan it's going to rain, are you finished the shelter?" Sheba pulled her purple cloak close to her.  
"Yeah but your not coming inside it," Ivan said putting the last palm tree branch on his shelter.  
"But what about me?" she asked.  
"You should have though about that before you decided not to help me," he turned away from her and went inside his shelter.  
"Ivan you can't just leave me out here," she started to cry, "I'll work I promise just don't leave me out here."  
"Too bad," as Ivan said that there was a roar of thunder and Sheba's sobs as the rain began to pour down on her. Ivan began to feel bad for her, maybe I should let her in I mean it couldn't hurt.  
"Sheba come in," Ivan made up his mind. Sheba jumped for joy and hugged Ivan and he got soaking wet, "At least you can do is make a fire," Ivan said.  
"Sure I can do that!" she went over to the pieces of fire wood, "SPARK PLASMA!" A blast of electricity hit the shelter and it was gone and Sheba and Ivan were sitting in the rain.  
"I hate you Sheba."  
  
~-~-~  
  
Ivan: Good going Sheba  
Sheba: It's not my fault  
  
GSS: Hahaha you two aren't very smart  
  
Ivan: Take that back  
  
Sheba: Review! 


	3. Chapter three:

GSS: *Waves to loyal fans* Hi  
  
Sheba: What took you so long we've been sitting in the rain all night!  
  
Ivan: It's your fault  
  
GSS: Now, now children  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter three: I'm bathing!  
  
~-~-~ Ivan's dairy:  
  
I hate her, I HATE HER! She is so annoying and won't shut up about how it was an accident and not her fault she destroyed the shelter. And now she trying to help be build another shelter while she's soaking went. Well I am too, but the least she can do is get out of my way.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Sheba's dairy:  
  
Ivan's cute when he's mad. Opps never mind Felix is cuter I think I'll take a bath I hope Ivan doesn't come and watch like I THINK HE WILL!  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Alright fine I'll go dry out my cloths," Sheba said to Ivan who was searching along the beach for a cave.  
  
"Okay you do that," he said. Sheba took of her cloths and put them on the sand and went for a swim. The water was a bit cold but nice for swimming in on hot days and it was a hot day today.  
  
"Sheba I found." Ivan walked on the beach and saw Sheba clothes on the sand, "Oh god!"  
  
"Ivan what are you doing?" snapped Sheba.  
  
"SHEBA STOP SCARING THE FISH AWAY!" Ivan laughed at her.  
  
"Ivan you perv!"  
  
"Here take your cloths," he threw them into the water.  
  
"IVAN!" she couldn't reach them. Ivan realized what he had done and swam after her clothes.  
  
"I got them!" he said and turned to her, his eyes widen in horror when she had sparkling eyes at him.  
  
"Oh thank you Ivan," She walked up to him.  
  
"AH!" Ivan yelled as she grabbed her clothes from him. He ran as fast as he could up to the beach and hid in the cave. Sheba joined him short after with her clothes on.  
  
"Scared Ivan?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it," he said sitting next to the fire.  
  
"Well I'm going to sleep, good night," Sheba closed her eyes.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Her dreams were mixed with different feelings for different people until it came clear that Ivan was in the picture. Sheba blinked and looked at Ivan from a far.  
  
'What does this mean?' Sheba thought. Ivan was looking back when he heard a scream; it was from Sheba but not right from her dream form.  
  
'What's going on why'd I scream?' Sheba asked her self. Then she saw something at Ivan's feet it was a cobra snake it was about to bite him.  
  
"IVAN!" Sheba called but it was no use, she woke up right then shivering and crying.  
  
"Sheba?" Ivan said looking at her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I-I," she turned away from him, "It was nothing, just go away."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: Uh oh  
  
Sheba: A cobra holy cow!  
  
Ivan: Am I a goner?  
  
GSS: you'll see Review! 


	4. Chapter four:

GSS: Wow took me a long time to update this fic but here it is  
  
Sheba: GRRR!  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter Four: I worry about you too  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sheba's dairy: I left that morning; I just wanted to be alone. I hadn't mind bugging Ivan all this time but that dream . . . It had seemed to be a vision. I don't want Ivan to die.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Ivan's dairy: Geese Sheba is acting wired she just left this morning without telling me anything. That girl has issues she needs to deal with. I really hope she's alright though.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Ivan sat still watching the fish and Mind Reading them cause he was bored, Sheba had left him and he had no one to pick on. He sighed, all the fish thought about was food. Ivan threw seaweed at the fish and they swam away.  
  
"God, I am so bored, wish Isaac or anyone was here," He leaned on a rock, "Sheba where the heck did you go?"  
  
~-~  
  
Sheba walked around and saw the fish jumping in the crystal clear waters of a creak close by. The water fall made a soothing sound. She sat down and laughed, maybe it was just a dream.  
  
"Ha, what a joke," she threw a stone in the water, "I'm t-too" Sheba didn't complete her sentence as a huge rock monster came from out of the water roaring loudly. She screamed and recognized it. She started to run away from the monster to find Ivan.  
  
"IVAN!" she called through the forest.  
  
"Sheba!" Ivan called back; she saw him just then and hurried as quickly as she could over to him. But she stopped seeing the cobra ready to snap. Ivan was about to take a step.  
  
"IVAN DON'T!" Sheba called but it was too late Ivan had taken the step and the cobra snapped and bit. Ivan didn't have time to think before he collapsed to the ground. The snake slithered away and Sheba ran about to Ivan.  
  
"Ivan, Ivan, Oh please open your eyes Ivan, please don't leave me here alone . . ." She cried.  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
GSS: YEAH SUPENSUFULNESS!  
  
Sheba: NO!  
  
Ivan: YES! 


End file.
